


Lovers Of The Stars: The Rain (Re-Imagined)

by Chantell



Category: Lovers Of The Stars (Quotev Story)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Eating out, Extremely Underage, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Riding, Sex, Smut, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantell/pseuds/Chantell
Summary: My Friend @ProfessionalGirl has a story called Lovers Of The Stars, and I ship the two characters in it right now. So smut.





	Lovers Of The Stars: The Rain (Re-Imagined)

I followed suit, and we laid down, barely enough room for even one of us. "It'll work." I whispered, I was too tired to care. He got up and walked to the door. I immediately sat up wondering what he was doing. He locked it from the inside, then came back. I relaxed and laid back down. 

Grabbing the folded blanket from his side of the bed, he started unfolding it. It had some stains on it, looked like oil stains, but it was easy to see against the white fabric. He got back into the makeshift bed and pulled it up to our chest. We turned to look at each other. My earlier statement was a bit wrong, the width was about 4-5 feet. 

A cold breeze suddenly came in, and I shivered. His face flashed worry for a second, he sat up and started taking his navy blue hoodie off. I put my hand out to stop him, "You seriously don't need to, you've already done too much." I said as I pursed my light lips. 

"Okay, but that doesn't mean you have to suffer and freeze." He grinned playfully, then took his hoodie off, he had a white tank top underneath. I sat up as he handed it to me, "Thank you." I proceeded to put the large hoodie on, it was warm and smelled nice. I blushed a bit, my dark brown hair hopefully covering my cheeks. 

We laid back down, the small pillow barely fit both our heads. Now that his hoodie was off, I could see him more. His hair was kinda long, almost to his shoulders, the pale blue looked yellow in the lighting. His face was less boyish looking, then when I first saw him, he looked more mature now. "How old are you?" I asked as we faced each other. Our faces were sorta close, the heat from our faces being close was comforting. 

"I'm sixteen, well I will be next month. You, mate?" He asked, his thin lips in a relaxed manner. They looked nice against his tan skin. "I'm thirteen, well I will be next march." I said teasingly. He smiled at that, and he yawned, his eyes closing as he did so. Then I realized how long his black eyelashes were, it reminded me of my brothers, which made me think of Rose. 

I turned my body the other way as I started to cry, I didn't like people seeing me cry. Crying was a sign of weakness, I didn't want to be weak. I felt him move and I soon felt his chin on my shoulder, "Whats the matter?" He quietly asked, I could sense a bit of hesitation In his voice. I didn't answer, just shifted slightly so I wasn't leaning on my left arm. Soon his hand replaced his chin, he tried rolling me over gently. "Abigail?" 

I rolled over onto my back, I used my right hand to wipe my eyes free of my tears.  There was still dried blood on it from earlier. "I'm really worried about Rose," I sniffled. All was silent. Then I felt his head lay gently on the right side of my chest. Then he put his right arm over my waist. Giving me a awkward side hug.

I saw his eyes were closed, and I smiled slightly. I closed mine as well, the body heat was warm as we hugged. It was strange how I could trust someone I literally just met. But I did. I probably trust too easily, but something about him made me feel like I should trust him. 

(All of that was my friends writing, now its my turn)

After trying to fall asleep for awhile, I opened my eyes. I was surprised to see Colin was looking at me. I smiled at him, which he did the same. "Can I ask you a question?" He mumbled, he seemed embarrassed, extremely embarrassed. 

"Sure." I said, anxious to know the question. "Are you a virgin..?" He said, he looked like he regretted the question right when he spoke it. I blushed scarlet, why would he want to know that. "Uh, yeah..why?" I asked, I felt something poking my thigh, which just added to the weirdness. 

"Just cuz," he replied, the tension in the air was thick. "A-are you?" I stuttered, my cheeks still red. He nodded, a simple gesture. All was silent for awhile. Till he glanced at my lips, a strange look on his face. "Colin..." I said, my face had a weird expression, kinda scared. 

Before I knew what was happening, his lips were attached to mine. My eyes widened, but I strangely found myself kissing back. The position was a bit awkward, so I moved so I was above him, he was on his back now. I ground my hips against the ever growing tent in his black jeans. I was totally embarrassed, but it felt right.

I knew I was doing something right when his eyes shut and he moaned in my mouth. I stopped kissing him and breathed heavily. "Abigail!" He groaned out, I kept moving my hips. It honestly felt amazing, I felt all tingly. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, but there was no going back now. I stopped abruptly when an idea shot through my mind, a crazy idea. 

I started unbuttoning his pants, and I pulled them to his knees. The tent in his boxers was huge, and there was a wet spot. I pulled his boxers down as well, and his dick hit his stomach. It was long, which made my eyes widened. He was big for a 15 year old. I bent my head down to it, and kitten licked the tip. He moaned in ecstasy, his mouth opened in a 'O' shape

"What about you?" He breathed out, I was now licking it repeatedly. I was unsure if I should continue, this was already to far. But who cares anymore, not me. Plus, I was horny now. I stood up from the bed, and pulled my bottoms off.

I was wearing white panties with delicate pink railings. I saw he was leaning up a bit, still breathless. I gulped a bit, embarrassed that I was about to be naked in front of a boy. I slowly pulled my lower undergarments down, my long shirt still covering my private parts. 

"So, uh, what now?" I mumbled, were we gonna do it? Was he gonna..I couldn't even think the rest. Colin looked unsure now, we were both obviously new to this. Though I've seen some pretty graphic stuff.

"I-I don't know, I don't even know what I was thinking. This is wrong, I'm sorry Abigail..." He apologized, a sad expression on his face. I looked down, I didn't want him to be sad. It was just as much my fault A's it was his, I moved closer. I wasn't sure of what I was doing, but I was in the heat of the moment. 

Colin watched me carefully, He stared at me. His dick was still standing up, there was precum on the top. I was pretty wet, this whole situation was hot. I moved on top of him again, rubbing his dick on my bundle of nerves. 

We both moaned loudly, I moved up more, his dick very close to my entrance. I was shaking a bit, not knowing if I wanted to lose my virginity right now. "Abigail...y-you don't have to." He moaned, worried. But I needed this, after everything today, I needed a release. I shifted so his tip was rubbing my pink wet flower. He moaned again. 

In an instant, I pushed my hips down on his, his dick going smoothly into me. It hurt at first, but the pleasure started taking over. "Ooh!! Y-you're so tight." His eyes were closed as well. I started moving, riding his dick slowly. It felt amazing, I continued to move up and down. Loving the feeling of his dick hitting my womb. 

I was so full, it was a bit hard to move since I was so tight. I moved faster now, it felt too good to be slow. He arched his back, making him go deeper in me. I gasped and then moaned, my eyes squeezed tightly shut. I was now doing it super fast, so fast my eyes rolled into the back of my head momentarily. I felt a weird feeling in my stomach, but it felt good. Colin was moaning continuously, his eyes were opened. His mouth was in the shape if an 'O' like earlier

I started shaking when a feeling of euphoria went through my whole body, and I slowed down. Then I felt something warm and wet soak my already wet walls. I was guessing he'd have cum. Same with me. I was still moving slightly, wanting the feeling to last longer. 

But then I had another brilliant idea, we could 69. I got of his hard member, standing up, Colin looked confused. "We're gonna do something else, it's called sixty-nineing." I said in a quiet voice. 

"What's that?" He asked, it was shocking I knew more then him. "Well you'll lay down like right now, then I'll lay on you. But my, um, head will be down there," I pointed to his private area. "And you'll, um, lick my, um, private area." I said looking down. He nodded, his cheeks red. I got into the position, so embarrassed I could die. Then I grabbed his dick and took the head into my mouth. Enjoying the flavor of his and my cum.

I felt his tongue shyly start licking my clit. And I moaned on his dick, making him moan into me. Kind of like a domino effect. He started gettin more confident. Now licking my wet flower. It felt amazing, him shoving his tongue up my tight pussy. 

I was taking more and more of him into my mouth, it was hitting the back of my throat. But his moaning was delicious, I loved the little noise. And he was now darting his tongue into me over and over. Until I came, screaming on his dick. I grinded my private parts against his face, not caring how obscene this was. 

I felt tons of thick liquid going down my throat and I almost gagged, but I swallowed it all. I rolled off him, breathing heavily. And that's how we fell asleep. Naked, sweaty and cuddling.


End file.
